Pasado confuso
by Aory
Summary: A veces el pasado no nos deja vivir el presente, pero cuando se conozcan descubriran que lo unico que importa es el presente y el futuro; mal summary, pero el fic es mucho mejor es un KK,AM,MS


Aclaración: La historia y los personajes de Samurai x no me pertenecen.

Simbología

Diálogos -..-

Pensamientos "…"

Un motivo muy importante porque vivir

Por: Aory

Octubre 7, 10:30 p.m.

Caminaba por un puente como lo hacia hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando vio a una persona parada en el borde, se apresuro a donde se encontraba, y vio que se trataba de una chica.

Hola-dijo lo más suave y tranquila que pudo hacer que su voz saliese de sus labios.

Ella lo miro, y en ese momento el quedo maravillado de lo hermosa que era, sobre todo sus hermosos ojos azul profundo, pero que estaban llenos de tristeza.

Por favor, quisiera estar sola-dijo ella tan suave, que a el casi le pareció imaginar que hablaba, pero el que moviese los labios le hizo saber que no fue así.

Porque no bajas de allí, talvez podríamos conversar-

¿Porque querrías gastar tu tiempo conmigo?-dijo ella en un tono triste

El se acerco mas a ella-No creo que gastare mi tiempo, no creo que halla mejor forma de utilizar mi tiempo que conversar contigo-

Ella no dijo nada tan solo miro el vacío que había abajo, tan solo tenia que soltarse y caería, ya no habría mas sufrimiento, tan solo la nada.

Por favor, baja –dijo el

Ella lo miro, tenia el cabello largo de un color rojo y ojos de un color violeta, se veía tan sincero, y denotaba preocupación.

Esto la hizo sonreír, pero era una sonrisa triste, no había visto ha nadie preocuparse por ella en mucho tiempo.

Permíteme ser tu amigo-dijo el mientras le daba la mano

En realidad se sintió tan bien que alguien se preocupara por ella, además el quería ser su amigo, vio la mano que le tendía, pero y si mentía, bajaba de donde estaba y volvía a estar tan sola como siempre ese pensamiento le causo un escalofrío, lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos sinceridad, eso hizo que se decidiese, tomo la mano de el y bajo.

Mi nombre es Kenchin-dijo el

Yo soy Kaoru….

* * *

Octubre 14, 6:00 p.m.

Salio de la tienda en la que trabajaba como cajera y llego a su casa, un pequeño apartamento, estaba un pasillo al entrar por la puerta luego a mano izquierda la cocina y el comedor enfrente la sala y a mano derecha la habitación, se cambio de ropa y se sentó en un mueble, hace ya una semana que paso eso y hace ya una semana que…

No siguió con sus pensamientos pues alguien tocaba la puerta fue a abrir, "que el llegaba a la misma hora casi" y ahí se encontraba el como siempre brindándole una sonrisa, Kaoru había descubierto que era atractivo, pero lo que mas le gustaba de Kenshin es la forma en que la trataba, tan amable y preocupado por ella, el había llenado en tan poco tiempo un poco el vacío inmenso que sentía en su pecho.

Hola Kenchin-

Hola Kaoru, te parece si salimos al parque a caminar-dijo el sonriéndole

Si vamos,-cerró la puerta de su departamento e instantes después ya caminaba por el parque comenzaba a oscurecer.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había unas bancas y se sentaron.

Kaoru, yo quería preguntarte porque estabas esa noche en el puente-ya hace tiempo quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no quería presionarla, pero si quería ayudarla necesitaba saber porque iba a hacer aquello, aun le costaba creer lo que ella hubiera hecho, todos los días desde ese día se sentía agradecido por haber llegado a tiempo, ella necesitaba un amigo y el una amiga, y eso había encontrado en Kaoru.

No sabia si decirle¿confiaba en el lo suficiente, la respuesta era sencilla, lo hacia, así que suspiro –Sabes-dijo ella en un tono melancólico-antes era tan feliz vivía con mis padres todo era perfecto, pero un día….-Kaoru cerro los ojos, y su rostro denoto el dolor que le causaba pensar en eso.

El lo noto-no tienes que seguir, no quiero que sufras a causa de los recuerdos-

Ella lo miro-Lo se, pero quiero que sepas, quiero que conozca lo que no me he atrevido a decirle a nadie porque confío en ti Kenshin-

gracias por hacerlo Kaoru-dijo el, mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las de el.

Kaoru agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, el que la tomara de las manos le daba seguridad y valor para decirle lo que le diría-cuando tenia 8 años, mis padres fueron asesinados, desde ese día quede tan sola mis padres eran mi única familia, después de eso fui de un orfanato a otro, cada vez sintiéndome que me hundía en una soledad sin fin-a este punto no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

El la abrazo, y luego se separo, seco las lagrimas de ella con sus manos.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

Ya has hecho bastante, tan solo no me dejes sola por favor Kenshin….-dijo ella, mientras ahogaba un sollozo en su garganta.

No lo haré Kaoru, te lo prometo, jamás te dejare sola.-

Kaoru lo abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo, siguieron así durante bastante tiempo.

* * *

Octubre 19, 7:30 p.m.

Kaoru entro al departamento, estaba todo perfectamente arreglado, la sala contaba de unos tres muebles de un color oscuro y una mesita en el centro, mas allá estaba el comedor, y a la izquierda la cocina a la derecha habían dos puertas, que seguramente eran los dormitorios, al final del comedor había una puerta corrediza que comunicaba a una pequeña terraza, Kenshin vivía en el segundo piso de un edificio en la parte de abajo había un dojo, y es ahí donde el trabajaba dando clases.

Es muy lindo tu apartamento-dijo ella

Gracias-dijo el, camino hacia la puerta corrediza y la abrió-ven Kaoru-la llamo

Ella lo siguió y pronto se encontraban los dos en la terraza.

Sabes Kenshin, tú no me has dicho mucho sobre tu vida-

Lo siento Kaoru, pero no puedo decírtelo-

Kaoru se sintió mal ¿es que acaso el no confiaba en ella?-ya veo-dijo ella triste

Kenchin pensó que lo había interpretado mal, así que decidió explicarle el porque

No es porque no quiera Kaoru, es solo que no lo recuerdo-

Kaoru lo miro interrogante

Tan solo recuerdo mi vida hace unos 11 años, lo demás no, perdí la memoria, no se si Kenchin sea mi verdadero nombre, pero para todo el mundo soy Kenchin Himura de 28 años.

Lo siento-dijo ella

Kenchin sonrió-no te preocupes-

Ella se acerco a el y tomo una mano de Kenshin entrelazándola con la de ella.

Kenchin la miro.

Si algún día quieres hablar más sobre eso, recuerda que yo siempre estaré allí para ti Kenchin.-

Kenchin le sonrió,-Gracias-le dijo

* * *

Octubre 23, 1:00 p.m.

Ellos te agradaran mucho Kaoru, son personas bastante amables y alegres-

Kenchin le presentaría a algunos de sus amigos, estaba contenta pues sentía que cada vez se involucraba mas en la vida de el, pronto llegaron a un restaurante llamado el Akabeco, saludaron a la dueña una mujer bastante agradable según su opinión llegaron a una mesa en donde se podía ver a tres personas discutir

No me llames comadreja-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, muy joven quizás de unos 16 años, muy linda

Pues tú no me llames cabeza de pollo-dijo un hombre de cabello café y ojos cafés, bastante atractivo.

Parecen dos niños peleando-dijo un chico de unos 13 años, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés.

No te metas en esto chiquillo-

Cuando veces tengo que repetirte Sanosuke, no me llames chiquillo**-**esto último lo dijo más alto.

Para estas alturas Kaoru y Kenchin ya estaban bastante cerca, y pronto llegaron a la mesa, este último hizo un sonido para que los que estaban sentados en la mesa se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Hola Kenchin-dijo Misao tan alegre como siempre

Sanosuke y Yahiko saludaron con un hola.

Amigos ella es Kaoru Kamilla-dijo Kenchin presentándola a ellos.

Los demás le sonrieron

Kaoru, el es Sanosuke Sagara, unos de mis mejores amigos, el es Yahiko, hermano de Sano y ella es Misao Makimachi, que es hermana de Megumi.

Mucho gusto-dijo ella

Igual-respondieron los demás

Y Megumi-pregunto Kenchin

Tuvo una llamada de la clínica-dijo Sano

El tiempo había transcurrido, la comida paso entre rizas, bromas y anécdotas. Kenchin miro a Kaoru y sonrió le agradaba que ella sonriera, se miraba aun mas bella.

Sanosuke observaba a Kenchin y el sonrió, al parecer su amigo ya había encontrado quien le robara el corazón, tal vez ella ayudaría a Kenchin a no sentirse tan solo, porque el sabia que Kenchin se sentía así, además su amnesia lo atormentaba, quería recordar su pasado y por eso a veces le parecía que no vivía su presente, talvez Kaoru cambiaria eso.

* * *

10 de noviembre

Estaban los dos sentados en una mesa, en una heladería comiendo un helado.

Kenchin estaba un poco distraído y Kaoru lo noto.

¿Qué sucede Kenchin?-

Sabes pronto habrá un torneo en Kyoto, y como entrenador me toca ir con mis alumnos.-

¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto ella

Dos semanas-

Es bastante-dijo ella

No podré verte en ese tiempo.-

Lo se-dijo ella-pero no importa porque dentro de dos semanas te veré nuevamente-

Si, pero…-el no se atrevía a continuar.

Kaoru lo miro, su indecisión y la preocupación que había en el, le hizo saber cual era el temor de Kenchin-Tienes miedo, que valla a hacer una tontería¿no es así?-

El tan solo asintió, como afirmación.

No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, te prometo que no haré nada tonto-dijo ella, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de el y continuo hablando-Ahora ya tengo **un motivo muy importante porque vivir**-

Kenchin la miro detenidamente

Ella sonrió-Tu amistad-dijo ella

El sonrió.

¿Cuándo te iras?-

Dentro de tres días-respondió el

Te parece si nos miramos el Domingo, y hacemos algo especial, por ser el ultimo día que te veré.-dijo ella

Si y se de un lugar muy bello que te gustaría conocer Kaoru.-

* * *

Domingo 13 de Noviembre

Iban en el auto de Kenchin, un turismo, ya pronto anochecería, ella usaba una camisa celeste y un pantalón del mismo color, Kenshin usaba una camisa azul oscuro un pantalón negro y una chaqueta azul. Llegaron a una especie de bosque, dejaron el auto en un pequeño parqueo y caminaron por entre los árboles.

Es hermoso-dijo Kaoru cuando vio el lugar, habían varios árboles a los lados y enfrente estaba un lago, tan tranquilo y muchas luciérnagas volaban encima del lago, dándole un aspecto mágico a todo, la luna crea reflejos en el agua, dándole un color platinado a este, en verdad parecía una ilusión.

Kenchin se sentó en la orilla, Kaoru hizo lo mismo

Gracias por traerme aquí-dijo ella

Al contrario Kaoru, gracias por permitir que compartiéramos este hermoso lugar.-

Ella lo miro, y se sonrojo, regreso su vista al lago, hace algunos días había descubierto que su corazón albergaba ciertos sentimientos hacia Kenchin, pero no sabia que eran, una brisa soplo, haciendo que temblara, ya que el clima estaba bastante fresco, miro hacia Kenchin, el se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía tan rápidamente, y sintió como una tela era colocada sobre su espalda, era la chaqueta de Kenchin, que el coloco.

Debes tener frió- dijo el

Ella se coloco bien la chaqueta

Si tenía algo, gracias por tu chaqueta Kenchin.-

El la miro, se miraba tan bella, cuando coloco la chaqueta sobre ella y la tuvo tan cerca, sintió sus sentidos invadidos por el agradable olor a jazmines que tenia Kaoru, sintió que su corazón latía mas rápidamente, sintió un deseo enorme de unir sus labios con los de ella, pero no podía hacer eso, se suponía que el era su amigo, no sabia como tomaría ella si el le dijese que sentía algo por ella que va mas allá de simple amistad, talvez ella se alejaría y el no quería eso, así que lo mejor era que las cosas siguiesen igual o ¿no?...

Notas de la autora: Si les gusto por favor manden review, ya que si no recibo pues no lo continuare, soy nueva escribiendo fic de Samurai x, así que no sean tan severos, y si me equivoque en color de cabellos u ojos lo siento y por favor me lo informan para corregirlo.


End file.
